


your eyes still shine (like pretty lights)

by dissociativeclifford



Series: young dumb broke high school kids [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Nostalgia, Princess Kenny - Freeform, Reminiscing, not sad for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford
Summary: stan and kenny are sober and soft, for once.  and then they're not so soft.





	your eyes still shine (like pretty lights)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be doing homework right now
> 
> but listen, i'm sexually frustrated and need a pretty girl to kiss me a s a p

Kenny like staying over at Stan's.

Sure, it can be loud, and messy, and chaotic, but it beats his own home life.

Plus, he's definitely not complaining about being able to take a warm shower and falling asleep in Stan's bed.

"Hey Stan?" Kenny asks one Friday night, grinning ear-to-ear.  Stan's fresh out of the shower, and he smells like Axe body wash and minty shampoo.  Stan raises an eyebrow in the blonde's direction, waiting for him to continue.  "Remember that time when we were kids and you kept jacking off your dog?"

Stan's face flushes, and he rolls his eyes gently before reverting them back to the game he's playing on his phone.  "We don't talk about that," he says dully, trying not to laugh.  "And for the record, we were  _all_ jacking off dogs."

"Remember when Cartman ate the skin off all the KFC so we made him think he was dead?"

Stan laughs that time, biting his lip.  "Yes, I remember that," he says matter-of-factly.

Kenny leans in closer, laughing softly to himself.  "Remember- Remember when," he says, scrunching up his nose trying not to laugh, "When you took a shit in the urinal in elementary school?"

Stan's face flushes red again and he turns off his phone, rolling over to face Kenny.  Kenny's nose is nearly pressed against Stan's chest, and Stan can feel the other boy's uneven breaths against his bare skin.  Suddenly, he's relieved that his blush was originally from embarrassment, not the more flustered feeling building up in his stomach now.

"Oh, shut up," Stan says and rolls his eyes, pushing Kenny's chest playfully.  "Remember when you insisted on being a princess, so much so that you left Cartman's group and came to mine and Craig's?"

"I  _am_ a princess," Kenny smirks, pushing Stan back, "and you know it.  You were my fiercest knight, after all."

"It was an honor," Stan says back, grinning softly to himself.  He's surprised that he hasn't become  _completely_ overwhelmed by now- Kenny breathing down his bare chest, flirting with him, smirking at him like that.  He honestly thinks he might implode.

And then Kenny throws a leg over Stan's hip, rolling them both over so he's straddling Stan's waist, grinning down at him.

"W-whatcha doin?" Stan asks nervously, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly.  He bites down hard on his bottom lip, afraid of losing his composure.

"Just getting comfortable," Kenny murmurs and slides his hands up Stan's still-damp torso, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin, which was fairly tan in contrast to Kenny's stark-white build.

Kenny's hands settle on Stan's chest, looking over his body with much care.  Stan definitely wasn't the buffest guy, having broad shoulders with a fair amount of muscle on his arms, but a softer, rounded tummy as well.  Kenny, on the other hand, had retained his lean body throughout puberty, likely due to the fact that Pop Tarts and stale supermarket mints weren't the best nutritional source for a growing boy.

"You're warm," Kenny comments, smiling and rubbing his thumb over a scar on Stan's ribcage, undoubtedly from one of his many childhood accidents.

"I would hope I'm not cold," Stan snorts, rolling his eyes for what feels like the millionth time that night.  Maybe it's a defense mechanism at this point.

Before Stan's able to fully recover from his flustered state of mind, Kenny's lips are on his, and he smiles gently into the kiss.  It's not the first time since they hooked up at the lake, but it's still an uncommon enough occasion for Stan to cherish it greatly.  In return, he makes use of his hands by pushing Kenny's stray hairs away from his face- the boy hasn't had a haircut for so long he's beginning to look like he  _could_ be a princess again.

Kenny nips at Stan's bottom lip gently, and Stan hums in content, parting his lips maybe just a bit too eagerly.  He nearly whimpers when Kenny's tongue presses its way between his teeth, licking into his mouth.  Kenny grins against Stan's mouth, proud of his handiwork because he can basically feel Stan melting underneath him.

"You alright there?" Kenny teases, pulling back from the kiss to grin at Stan.  Stan blushes, as expected, and smiles shyly to himself.

"I'm... very alright," Stan replies slowly, his eyebrows raised in emphasis.  As much as he loves the flirty dialogue, he would  _much_ rather be kissing Kenny than talking to him at the moment.

So, he tugs at Kenny's hair to bring him back against his lips, pulling the blonde's lower lip between his own teeth and sucking on it hard.  He releases Kenny's lip with a popping sound, and the sigh Kenny produces is enough to make Stan internally combust right there.  He feels Kenny's thumbs tracing circles on his chest, toying at his nipples, and shivers in response.  Stan balls his fists in Kenny's hair, tugging at the messy blonde strands, and Kenny whimpers into his mouth.

(Stan makes sure to take a mental note of that for later.)

Kenny pulls away from Stan's lips, much to Stan's disappointment, and looks him up and down.  Much to Stan's relief, Kenny moves his lips to Stan's neck and latches his lips onto the sensitive skin.  Stan hums with enjoyment as Kenny sucks ravenously at his pulse point, sure to leave a dark bruise he'll have to cover later.

"Mm, Kenny, Kenny hold on a minute," Stan mumbles through his own little gasps and sighs. Kenny's attention is returned to his face, his eyes, his _lips_ , and Stan takes the moment to smile and breathe a bit.

He cups the back of Kenny's neck with one of his hands, bringing him in for another kiss, a softer one this time, and then pulling back. "You are insanely enamoring, Kenny McCormick," he says with a grin.

It's Kenny's turn to blush, now, as he averts his eyes from Stan's to the duvet cover beneath them.  He bites his lip and peers back up at Stan, a shy smile creeping onto his face.  "Such a romantic," he teases, covering up the bashfulness he's feeling with a hint of sarcasm.  However, he returns the favor with a soft kiss to Stan's lips, genuine.  "You are, too.  Enamoring.  Much, much more than that."

Kenny's thumb runs over Stan's cheekbone, which is flushed red by now.  And then Stan smirks up at him, "Yanno you can go back to what you were doing before now, right?"

And so, Kenny does.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you w a n t from me
> 
> IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED
> 
> (seriously though, if u have any ideas please leave em in the comments or find me at alternativealienmurder.tumblr.com)


End file.
